kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Crime
The Crime & Punishment Act: 1783 – 7 Cel. I c.1 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) Manslaughter is a medium crime. 1bi) Manslaughter is the accidental or unintentional slaughter of human beings. 1bii) Or the criminal homicide without malice aforethought. 1ci) The minimum sentence for manslaughter is twenty-five years Imprisonment. 2ai) Rape is a medium crime. 2bi) Rape is the forced ravishing or violation of a woman. 2ci) The minimum sentence for rape is ten years imprisonment. 3ai) Stalking is a small crime. 3bi) Stalking is the pursuit, stealthily or otherwise, of another person in an imposing manner. 3ci) The minimum sentence for stalking is two years imprisonment and a fine of ten percent of the stalkers estate. 4ai) Child abuse is a large crime. 4bi) A child is any subject who is below the age of sixteen years. 4bii) Child abuse is the forced ravishing or violation of a child. 4ci) The only sentence for child abuse is Life imprisonment and confiscation by the state of the abusers estate 5ai) Paedophilia is a large crime. 5bi) Paedophilia is the act of gaining sexual pleasure from children. 5ci) The only sentence for paedophilia is life imprisonment and confiscation by the state of the paedophile’s estate. 6ai) Homosexuality is a medium crime. 6bi) Homosexuality is having a sexual propensity to members of one’s own gender. 6bii) Homosexuality is only a crime when a subject engages in activities of a homosexual nature. 6ci) The minimum sentence for homosexuality is five years’ imprisonment, preferably in isolation or in a religious hospital. 7ai) Theft is a small crime. 7bi) Theft is the taking of another’s property, without right or permission, in secret. 7ci) The punishment for theft is decided by the magistrate hearing the case. 7cii) The punishment must be for damages only, it may not be a punitive sentence. 8ai) Stealing is a small crime. 8bi) Stealing is the act of obtaining another’s property in a surreptitious, insidious or artful way. 8ci) The punishment for stealing is decided by the magistrate hearing the case. 8cii) The punishment must be for damages only, it may not be a punitive sentence. 9ai) Damaging private property is a small crime. 9bi) Damaging private property is the wilful act of damage to another’s property. 9ci) The punishment for damaging private property is decided by the magistrate hearing the case. 9cii) The punishment must be equal to the damage caused, it may not be a punitive sentence 10ai) Fraud is a medium crime. 10aii) Fraud is a large crime if it is carried out before a Magistrate’s Court, a Board of Justice or the Court of Appeal. 10bi) Fraud is deception in word or deed that alters the acts of others to a significant degree. 10ci) The only punishment for fraud (10ai) is five years imprisonment. 10cii) The only punishment for fraud (10aii) is twelve years imprisonment. 11ai) Forgery is a medium crime. 11bi) Forgery is the act of making or writing a fraudulent imitation and attempting to pass the article off as genuine. 11ci) The punishment for forgery is a minimum three years imprisonment. 12ai) Embezzlement from the government is a large crime. 12bi) Embezzlement from the government is the diverting of government funds fraudulently for one’s own use. 12ci) The only punishment for embezzlement from the government is fourteen years imprisonment. Passed Mr Gondo Freglin – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin the King of Pyrus Category:Pyrusian Statutes